Omar Ulmer
Omar Ulmer was a Jewish-American soldier, who was selected by Lt. Aldo Raine as part of The Basterds. Biography Omar Ulmer was born in the United States. He joined the US Army during WWII to kill Nazis in Europe. Story Chapter Two - INGLOURIOUS BASTERDS Omar is seen together with the other Basterds, when Aldo Raine briefs them about their mission. He is later seen with the others watching Donny beating Rachtman to death with his baseball bat and cheering. Chapter Four - OPERATION KINO Omar is seen along with Aldo, Donny and another Basterd at the vet clinic in Nadine, where Aldo interrogates Bridget von Hammersmark about the incident where two of the Basterds and Hicox were killed. After Bridget decides to go with Aldo's plan of posing as Italian actors, Aldo nominates himself as the lead, as he speaks the most Italian, Donny - second and Omar - third. Omar, surprised, tells Aldo that he doesn't speak Italian, to which the Lieutenant tells him that's why he's third and that he should keep his mouth shut. He also tells him that he should start practicing. It's assumed that he began to learn a few words from either the two or Bridget. Chapter Five - REVENGE OF THE GIANT FACE Omar is seen with Donny, Aldo and Bridget at the Stolz der Nation premiere, posing as Bridget's escort. Hans Landa sees them and comes to meet them. Omar and the other hopelessly watch Landa laughing like a maniac after he hears Bridget's pathetic excuse for her injured leg. She presents Omar as Dominick Decocco, Antonio Margheriti's camera assistant (Antonio Margheriti being Donny's alias). When Landa asks Omar to spell his name, he does so, with a very clear Italian accent, unlike the American-Italian accent of his fellow Basterds, which impresses even Landa. Landa then sends Omar and Donny to their places, 0023 and 0024. The two Basterds go into the cinema room, where they see Joseph Goebbels and Francesca Mondino in their opera box, and Emil Jannings, Hermann Göring and Martin Bormann in the other opera box. When they reach their places, they see that it's in the middle of the seats, between several Generals. As they wait for the bombs from their legs to go off, Hans Landa tells the Basterds about his plan. Donny, however, leaves his place to see if Hitler has arrived. He returns and calls Omar to come with him. In a bathroom near the lounge entrance, he tells Omar that after he kills that guard that he has 30 feet to get the other guard. He asks Omar if he can do it, to which he replies he has to. As Donny begins to disguise himself as a waiter, Omar picks a champagne glass placed in a garbage bin under some crumpled papers. He and Donny put their glove pistols on their palms and load them. Omar fills the champagne glass with water and gives it to Donny. After Donny kills one of the guards, Omar, who watched, sprints and kills the other guard with his glove gun. After a few moments (probably scalping the two dead guards), they burst in the opera box, just as the cinema catches fire, shooting Hitler and Goebbels with the MP40s taken from the two guards. Omar shoots Francesca dead with a hail of bullets. He and Donny then spray the panicked crowd with bullets, to stop them from escaping (not knowing that the doors were locked). Omar is killed along with Donny when the bombs go off, along with everybody from the cinema. Personality Omar Ulmer is a Jewish-American soldier that joined the Basterds, to kill Nazis in revenge for them killing his people. He is quite skilled, as seen by the fact that he's the only Basterd that managed to imitate the Italian accent very well, impressing even Landa. He is also a fast runner, as shown when Donny killed the guard, Omar sprinted at least 5 meters in less than a second. Trivia *In the bathroom, Donny tells Omar that he has "30 feet meters to get to the that guard", however the distance Omar is seen sprinting from the bathroom to the opera box door is about half that (about 5 meters). *When Omar and Donny kill Hitler and Goebbels, Jannings, Göring and Bormann are also seen getting shot. It's possible that they were shot accidentally, as they were in the Basterds' line of fire when the assault happened, and we're not shown the Basterds doing it on purpose via the usual film tricks (camera angle/tracking, zooming in, etc.). Behind the scenes Omar Ulmer was played by Omar Doom. The surname of Omar Ulmer is a reference to German Expressionist filmmaker Edgar G. Ulmer. Eli Roth and Omar Doom were nearly incinerated filming the fire sequence in the theater. During tests the flame temperatures reached 400 degrees Celsius, but during the take the set burned out of control and the temperature reached 1,200 degrees Celsius (2,000 degrees Fahrenheit). While Quentin Tarantino was seated on a crane operating the camera in a fireproof suit, neither of them wanted to back down. They instead soldiered through until they got the shot. Fire marshals said that another 15 seconds of filming and the steel structure would have collapsed, incinerating the actors. Roth and Doom were treated for minor burns on their hands, face and neck.http://www.webcitation.org/5nIyLndwa Gallery Inglourious Basterds Aldo & Donny.jpg|Omar with the basterds The Basterds alligned.jpg|Omar, third from the right Aldo Raine looks at Omar Ulmer and Michael Zimmerman.jpg|Omar to the left Omar scalping dead Nazi.jpg|Omar scalping a Nazi. The Basterds up on the walls.jpg|Omar on the hills The Basterds free Hugo Stiglitz.jpg|Omar with a gun and Stiglitz Omar, Utivich and Kagan with MP40 guns.jpg|Omar laughs and giggles Omar I don't speak Italian.jpg|Omar tells Raine that he doesn't speak Italian. Bridget von Hammersmark looks at Aldo as Landa comes from behind.jpg|Omar with Bridget, Donny and Aldo about to meet Landa Bridget, Aldo, Donny and Omar see Hans Landa.jpg|Omar sees Landa Bridget and the Basterds look at Landa who laughs like a maniac.jpg|Omar observes Landa's laugh. Omar and Donny look at Landa.jpg|''Dominick Decocco!'' Omar Ulmer speaks Italian to Hans Landa.jpg|"Dominic Decocco" Omar leaves the lobby and Aldo.jpg|Omar leaves Omar and Donny in the cinema.jpg|Omar and Donny in the cinema. Omar and Donny look at the other opera box.jpg|Omar and Donny look at the other opera box. Omar and Donny look at each other.jpg|Tight operation Omar and Donny go to their places.jpg|''Mi scuzi! Perdono'' Donny and Omar wait as their bombs tick.jpg|Omar and Donny wait for the explosive act of the film. Omar Ulmer gestures Donny what he wants.jpg|''What?'' Omar Ulmer looks at Donny who calls him.jpg|''Go where?'' Omar Ulmer leaves his seat.jpg|It's so annoying when people walk in front of you during the film. Omar and Donny exit doors.jpg|Omar and Donny enter the scene The spotlight from the upper floor.jpg|Omar is in the spotlight Omar looks at Donny.jpg|Omar looks at Donny. Omar searches through trash.jpg|Garbage day! Omar and a champagne glass.jpg|Omar finds a glass. Omar puts his OSS Glove Pistol.jpg|Omar puts his Sedgley OSS .38 glove gun. Omar with his Sedgley OSS Glove Pistol.jpg|Omar with his Sedgley OSS gun. Omar Ulmer pours some water in a glass.jpg|Omar prepares some cheap champagne Omar and Donny posing as waiter.jpg|Omar gives Donny a glass of water Omar watches Donny as he prepares to strike.jpg|Omar prepares to strike Omar sprints in the hallway.jpg|Run, Omar, run! Omar shoots guard with OSS Glove Pistol.jpg|Omar shoots the other guard. Donny and Omar fire their MP40s.jpg|Omar and Donny shoot Goebbels and Hitler. Omar Doom guns Francesca Mondino.jpg|Omar Dooms Francesca. Omar shoots Francesca with an MP40.jpg|Omar shoots his MP40. Donny and Omar fire from the opera box.jpg|Omar and Donny give the Nazis a taste of their own medicine Donny and Omar fire at the panicked crowd.jpg|Omar and Donny shoot the crowd Donny and Omar reload their guns.jpg|Omar reloads his gun Omar's bomb explodes.jpg|Omar goes boom. References Category:Characters Category:The Basterds Category:Americans Category:Jews Category:Deceased Category:Males